On Top of the World
by Valhalla's Dog
Summary: male!Haruhi. Kasanoda asks Haruhi on a date and when they are targeted by homophobia Haruhi shows Kasanoda how much he doesn't care about their hate. mostly P0RN with a little Plot


Kasanoda sat down gently on the steps by the fountain in Ouran's gardens, the wicker basket that held the little sparrow cradled gently in his hands. Scooping it up carefully, he smiled gently at it, "Hey, I brought you something to eat. Now let me see how that wing of yours is doing," Kasanoda examined the sparrow's healing wing with a caring eye, "Hey, it's looking pretty good!"

"Is that a sparrow?" Kasanoda turned to see Haruhi standing behind him. He hadn't heard him approaching.

"Oh H-Haruhi, what you doing here?" Kasanoda cursed his stutter. Why was he so bad around people?

"So what happened to him? Your sparrow?" Haruhi asked concerned.

"I saw it fall from its nest the other day, I could tell he was hurt so I took him to the vet. They said he'd be fine in no time," he explained.

"Aww," Haruhi cooed at the bird in his hands. "So uh, do you mind if I feed it?"

"Uh, go ahead," Kasanoda blushed a light shade of pink and passed the sparrow on to him.

Looking at Haruhi he began thinking. _You know, this guy doesn't seem to be afraid of me at all. He's got such big dark eyes…and sparkly. He really is like a chick, and chicks are especially afraid of me. I've never had the chance to talk to a girl like this before… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHAT AM I THINKING? HARUHI'S A DUDE! _Kassanoda stood up in his inner frustration.

"LOOK OUT!" the two looked up to see Hunni sempai kick away a can of paint that was hurling in their direction. The can opened however and splashed a streak of red paint all over Haruhi's clothes. The sparrow was startled by the commotion and flew out of Haruhi's hands into the air.

A little star struck Haruhi stated blankly, "It flew away."

After overcoming his shock slightly Kasanoda repeated him in wonder, "It flew away."

::::::::::

A few heartfelt words later and Kassanoda was on his way to music room three to apologize to Haruhi.

Opening the door he called out, "Hey, Fujioka?" No one answered. "Huh, maybe he's in the prep room."

He walked over to the door on his right, "Fujioka," He started to open the door, "Hey you okay? I'm sorry about the…" Kasanoda had opened the door fully and was now staring straight at the bare back of Haruhi Fujioka. He had been in the middle of slipping a white undershirt over his head, and was standing with nothing on but his boxers. Kasanoda's cheeks were a glowing red.

"Hmm?" Haruhi turned around to see the tall red-headed boy standing in the doorway.

Haruhi was pretty shy about his body, especially with people of the same sex, with a blush colouring his face he yelled, "G-Get out!"

Kasanoda stuttered, "M-M-MY BAD!" He fled the room and slammed the door closed.

Once outside the door Kasanoda slumped against it. Why was his heart beating so fast?

::::::::::

Tetsuiya walked past Ritsu's room to check if he had eaten his dinner, but again it had gone untouched. A little worried he headed to the room where several underling members of the syndicate were eating their meals. They were all worried about their young lord.

"Tetsuiya, how is the young lord?" One asked.

"Did he refuse to eat dinner again?" another.

Tetsuiya sighed, "Yeah."

"Dammit all! What is wrong with him? Are we not giving him the moral support like you told us too? When is he gonna snap the hell outta this?" the first one again.

"And what about kick-the-can? Did I chug all those drinks for nothing? We were supposed to play!"

"And then did you see his face when he came home today? The young lord looked like he just killed somebody."

Tetsuiya spoke up then, "Stop it now. Please everyone. You mustn't be discouraged, the emotional support has been getting through to him I know it. It's just…"

"What?"

"Well it's obvious there's something different weighing on his mind today." Tetsuiya scratched his neck.

"Well then what's the matter?"

"As I was bringing the young lord his dinner earlier this evening…."

_Tetsuiya placed the last tray in front of Ritsu's room before sliding the door open a crack, "Young lord?"_

_Sitting with his back facing the door Ritsu was pulling flower petals off of a daisy, the words 'like' and 'love' following each one interchangeably. _

_Upon reaching the last petal and reciting 'love' Ritsu exclaimed, "I KNEW IT! I'M IN LOVE WITH FUJIOKA!"_

"So you're saying he's..." one began.

"… in love?" the rest finished.

"Does the young lord even have a chance?"

Tetsuiya smiled, "Oh yeah, I see the two of them hanging out together at school all the time. Fujioka does have an unusually cute face… I mean, for a guy."

Amidst the shock one of the underlings yelled out, "I don't understand! What does that mean?"

"It means he's in love with a dude!"

::::::::::

The next day Kasanoda walked into the host club amidst the rumours flying around the room. Sitting down at an empty couch he plucked up his courage, "I'd like to request Fujioka."

The girls in the room suddenly went nuts, "What is this?"

"Is he for real?"

Renge, laughed in an animalistic way, "The genuine article, at long last!"

Two girls approached the lady manager, "Renge is it true? Is he really…"

"Could he really be… that kind of persuasion?"

Kasanoda looked on in confusion. _What are they going on about? You know before yesterday people froze in terror if I so much as looked at them. But for some reason today is different, however hard I glare no one is freezing, just the opposite; all eyes are on me, and it burns._

"Welcome Casanova," Kassanoda turned his head to see Haruhi walking toward him with a tea set. Taking a seat he began to arrange the cups. "So you're our guest today huh?"

"Uh, that's right. Listen, I'm sorry about the other day." Kasanoda scooted over a little to give Haruhi more room.

_Come on. Keep it together Ritsu…don't lose your cool. _Kasanoda's legs were shaking with nerves.

"It's okay. I sort of overreacted. I'm a bit shy about my body I guess. Would you like some tea? How much sugar do you normally put in?" Haruhi smiled at him sweetly.

"Here let me help," Kasanoda went to reach for the teapot.

"Now, now. You're our guest; it's okay." Haruhi continued to smile as he poured Darjeeling tea into Kasanoda's cup.

As Kasanoda was distracted Haruhi leaned over near his ear, "So tell me, is this your first time in a place like this?"

Kasanoda shook in embarrassment, a blush crawling up his cheeks.

Haruhi chuckled, "Gotcha."

"Y-you sure have this down huh?" Kasanoda stuttered, his face still red as his hair.

"Well trust me it didn't come naturally at all, at least not at first. But then I realized if I just sat back and had fun with it everything sort of fell into place on its own." Haruhi said thoughtfully.

After knocking back his tea to calm his nerves he smiled at the boy sitting next to him. He was nervous but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"Can I pour you another cup of tea?" Haruhi smiled.

"Why yes… thank you," he smiled awkwardly.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence went by Kasanoda looked over to the brunette beside him, "Fujioka… um, do you think that we could maybe do this more often? Because I was just thinking since you entertain girls all day long it might kinda give you a break from all that. Y'know… if I came around…"

Haruhi looked at him inquisitively and he rushed to add, "I mean… if you want that…that is."

Haruhi smiled brightly, "Absolutely! That way you and I can get more acquainted."

Rengee could be heard off in the distance, "Here it comes!"

Heart pounding in his chest, legs shaking under the table, Kasanoda looked over to the boy beside him, "Fujioka I…" He swallowed hard._ Losing control…can't hold in… feelings._ "I uh… I have something to say."

Haruhi stared at him blankly, "I…I just wanted to tell you… I just wanted to tell you that I'm…"

Haruhi smiled and stood up, "That you're excited to have someone you can relate to aren't you? I know I sure am. A conversation like this is a rare thing for me. We're going to be great friends."

Kasanoda sat there shell-shocked. _What? NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!_

"Uh oh. Hung out to dry," Rengee said off to the side somewhere.

_Okay…did not think that one through. _"Actually Fujioka I wanted to say… I mean… I wanted to ask…uh I'm just going to say it. Fujioka will you go on a date with me?"

Screams of girls wailing with moe could be heard throughout the music room as Haruhi looked down at him with a huge blush colouring his cheeks. The girls in the room were practically on the edge of their seats with anticipation of his answer.

"A date?" Haruhi scratched the back of his neck and somewhere behind him Tamaki was screaming bloody murder about his 'little boy'.

"Yeah…" Kasanoda's face was a giant tomato now.

"O-Okay…" Haruhi blushed and sat down beside him.

The music room was a buzz after that.

~Next on Ouran: The date~


End file.
